Operación: Boda Interrumpida
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Por extrañas circunstancias Mamori y Hiruma se conocieron. En tres semanas nace algo que ninguno deseaba. Pues Hiruma es un Yakuza y Mamori esta por casarse ¿Qué harán?


**Operación: Boda Interrumpida**

Era una tarde agradable de Marzo a pesar del viento frío. Las calles de Tokio transitaban muchas personas apuradas para llegar a sus distintos destinos, para seguir sus diferentes caminos. Una de ellas es Mamori Anezaki, una joven mujer de 24 años, de hermoso cabello castaño rojizo corto hasta debajo de las orejas, aunque quería cortárselo pues lo prefería usar más corto, de ojos color mar y piel blanca. Se dirigía a un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad. En ese lugar se encontraría con su novio Kei Matsuo, oficial de la policía. Él era un hombre algo musculoso, pero sin exagerar, de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

Se conocieron durante la preparatoria, cuando ella era la manager del equipo de Karate y él capitán. Empezaron a salir durante su último año y desde entonces han estado juntos.

-Hola amor- saludo Mamori dándole un beso antes de sentarse en la mesa –se me hizo tarde, pues la madre de Kari-chan se le olvido que ese día tenía que recoger a la niña y por supuesto que no iba a dejarla sola- explico molestándose mientras iba contando lo sucedido –no entiendo como hay personas quienes deciden casarse y formar una familia para luego separarse, hay que ver como esta el mundo

-Pero eso no nos pasará a nosotros- dijo Kei poniendo su mano en la de su novia

-Es cierto- le sonrió con cariño

Varias veces platicaron ese tema, pero siempre llegaban a la conclusión que aún eran demasiado jóvenes para dar ese paso, pero ese día cambiaría.

Después de una platica amena y comer, Kei le propuso matrimonio a Mamori, quien acepto felizmente. Decidieron que la boda sería en la última semana de Junio y empezaron a planear a grandes rasgos la boda, después de todo aún queda mucho tiempo para ello.

Todo parecía perfecto para ellos, se amaban y respetaban mutuamente, sus carreras iban por buen camino y parecía que nada cambiaría esa felicidad. Pero un acontecimiento los pondría a prueba.

Fue un mes antes de la boda. En un caluroso día de verano.

Ambos iban paseando por la calle cuando terminaron en medio de una pelea entre Yakuzas. Kei tenía que intervenir para detenerlos, pero no quería dejarla sola y desprotegida. Por eso le dio las llaves de su auto para que pudiera huir más o menos segura.

A pesar de no encontrarse muy lejos del vehículo tuvo problemas para llegar pues el sonido de las balas y explosiones la alteraban, además avanzaba agachada para que no la vieran. Cuando finalmente llegó entro por medio de la puerta trasera, pues estas eran las más cercanas para ella. Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de el auto no estaba tan vacio como ella creía. Después de cerrar la puerta noto la presencia de Yoichi Hiruma, un hombre de su edad, alto, delgado pero con musculo, cabello rubio, orejas puntiagudas como elfo y ojos oscuros. Nada menos que el más reciente jefe de su familia. Gracias a él pasaron a ser una pequeña familia sin importancia a ser de los más temidos Yakuzas en Kanto. Este se encontraba levemente recostado ocupando la mitad del espacio.

Además también estaba Gen Takekura, mejor conocido como Musashi, un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la mano derecha de Hiruma. Noto su presencia cuando salio de debajo del volante. Había estado moviendo los cables para poder encender el auto sin necesitad de la llave.

Intento salir pero la rápida reacción de Hiruma fue más rápida y la atrapo entre sus brazos y con una amplia mano cubrió su boca. Intento espapar pero no importaba lo que no hacia no lo lograba. Además el auto se empezó a mover. Huyendo del conflicto. Complicando su escape.

Poco después se dio cuenta de la razón de su huida. Pues sabía por Kei que Hiruma, nunca huía de un conflicto. El rubio tenía una herida de bala en el abdomen y mucha sangre perdida.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con ella?- pregunto Musashi rompiendo el silencio reinante mientras los veía por el retrovisor

Mamori aún permanecía atrapada Hiruma. Quien a pesar de su concisión la sujetaba firmemente con un brazo y con el otro apretaba su herida para detener el sangrado.

-Aún no lo se, pero seguro le sacaré algún beneficio de ella después de divertirme- contesto con una gran sonrisa relevando sus diente afilados

Ante estas palabras Mamori tembló de miedo, preocupada por su bienestar.

Horas más tarde llegaron a una mansión estilo oriental de gran tamaño a las afueras de la ciudad. El rubio fue atendido tan pronto puso en pie dentro. Mientras ella fue enviada a una habitación. Aunque tenía mucho miedo por su bienestar intento pensar en una forma de escapar. Pero era vigilada por dos hombres. Al anochecer la llevaron de comer pero ella apenas si probó bocado.

Al día siguiente, después de comer un poco de su desayuno, la llevaron ante su jefe. Este se encontraba en cama, solo porque el Dr. lo obligó, con un pantalón negro y las vendas que cubrían su abdomen.

-Con que la zorra de Matsuo ¿eh?- dijo al verla entrar

-¡Tengo un nombre! Ma…

-Gracias a ti estamos negociando algo muy importante ¿sabías que tu prometido es muy influyente en la comisaria?- hablo importándole un comino las palabras de la mujer, mientras hablaba se iba acercando a ella

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo nerviosa dando pasos hacia atrás para evitar que él se acercara demasiado

-¿De verdad? Eres muy importante para ese imbécil- la acorrala contra la pared dejándola atrapada entre el muro y su cuerpo –lastima que una de las condiciones es que no nos podamos divertir juntos –con una de sus manos recorrió su brazo desnudo –aunque si eres tu la que viene a mi cama- susurro en su oído provocándole un escalofrió –ese maldito no podrá quejarse- le empezó a besar el cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos

Ese sujeto tenía algo que la atraía, pero su cabeza siempre lógica la hizo reaccionar y lo empujo lo suficiente para que pudiera escapar. Himura se sorprendió por esto, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Terminarás cayendo- sentencio antes de regresar a la cama

Pasaron tres semanas antes de que Mamori saliera de ese lugar.

Durante ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron cambiar a Mamori y Hiruma. Mientras pasaban los días se fueron enamorando sin darse cuenta hasta que fue irreversible.

Mamori descubría al hombre tras la mascará de terror, frialdad y seguridad. Aunque nunca aceptaría ciertas cosas de él. Gracias a su ayuda encontraba la emoción y la pasión que no tenía con Kei. Hiruma se encontrando con una mujer distinta a las que había tratado. A pesar de su amabilidad y bondad, era una mujer segura y de armas tomar. Nunca dispuesta a rendirse. Le sorprendía las veces que intento escapar cuando bajaban un poco la garganta.

El rencuentro entre Kei y Mamori fue algo conmovedor. Matsuo había pasado por una gran preocupación durante su secuestro y por eso la alegría era de las que pocas veces en la vida se veía. Mamori intento mostrarse feliz pero no podía. Él lo noto pero creyó que su estado de animo se debía a las cosas que vivió en esa cosa. Cosa que no era muy diferente a la realidad, aunque por razones distintas.

Los planes para la boda nunca se detuvieron pues detenerlos era como decir que Anezaki nunca regresaría con vida. Cuando ella volvía Kei estaba seguro que era el remedio necesario para su prometida olvidará todo lo sucedido. Por eso todo el día la mantenían ocupada con los preparativos faltantes y los detalles de última hora.

Había pasado una semana desde su separación. En una noche despejada sin luna Yoichi se encontraba sentado en el corredor, el cual daba vista al jardín en donde se encontraba un estanque con algunos peces. A su lado había algunas botellas de Sake como de costumbre a esas horas.

-Parece que la extrañas- comento Musashi sentándose junto a su amigo

-Solo es una estúpida mujer- contesto tomando un trago de una botella

Musashi tomo uno de sus cigarros de su chaqueta y de su pantalón un encendedor, luego de unos intentos encendió para empezar a fumar.

-No lo parece

-Esta por casarse

-¿Y eso te va a detener?- soltó el humo formando una nube frente a el –yo pensé que nada te detendría

El silencio lleno el lugar, siendo solo interrumpido por el canto de los grillos. La oscuridad de la noche oculto la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del demonio.

Dos días después antes de la ceremonia Mamori regresaba a pie a su casa, necesitaba pensar y que mejor que bajo el cielo estrellado.

A veces dudaba en seguir adelante con la boda, aunque aún amaba a Kei no se comparaba a lo que sentía por Hiruma. Pero siendo de mundos tan diferentes no podían estar juntos. Además si él sintiera algo por ella no la hubiera dejado ir. Lo mejor era olvidarlo. Intentaba convencerse mientras tocaba su cabello largo. Desde Marzo siempre había algo que trazaba su corte de cabello. Aunque no por eso desistía de su decisión a pesar de los comentarios de sus amigas, pero solo un comentario de él lo hiciera posible.

Iba tan distraída que con gran facilidad unas hábiles manos la llevaron a un oscuro callejón. Intento huir hasta que unos labios se unieron a los suyos en un apasionado beso que ella no tardo en reconocer para corresponderle inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello de su amante. Ese hombre quien le entrego lo que a Kei le había negado por años. Las manos de él tampoco se quedaron quietas. Con una la rodeo por la cintura para eliminar cualquier minúscula distancia que aún quedara entre sus cuerpos mientras la otra recorría el cuerpo de la mujer como si reafirmara que ella le pertenecía.

-Gracias por extrañarme- susurro en su oído

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a darte un reto- contesto con una sonrisa, aunque se trataba de un asunto serio -¿podrás decirle no en el altar a tu jodido prometido por mí?

-¿Qué est…?- intento preguntar pero fue callada por otro beso igual de intenso que el anterior, pero más corto

-Después de que le digas no, iré por ti- le explico antes de subirse en un auto que se estaciono brevemente en la entrada del callejón

Mamori quedo sorprendida, no esperaba volver a verlo, mucho menos que le pidiera escapar con él. Pero eso sucedía. Miro el cielo intentando asimilar lo sucedido hasta que una sonrisa volvía aparecer en su rostro tras dos semanas ausente.

Más tarde esa misma noche. Senna Kobayama, un muchacho de 22 años de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés iba junto Suzuna Taki, una chica de su misma edad, de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul oscuro. Ambos empezaron a salir apenas unas semanas atrás. Aunque son inocentes en varias cosas, eran muy felices juntos.

Caminaban tomados de la mano en una calle solitaria. Cuando fueron rodeados por algunos hombres. Entre ellos estaba Ryokan Kurita, el principal guardaespaldas de Himura, uno de los hombres más fuertes de Japón. Además de Musashi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Senna con el ceño fruncido poniendo a Suzuna tras de él en un intento de protegerla. Aunque estando solo no tendría muchas posibilidades.

-Tenemos un trato que hacerte- dijo Himura apareciendo detrás de ellos, surgiendo entre las sombras seguido de un grito de Suzuna, quien fue atrapada por el rubio

-¡No!- grito angustiado el joven sacando su arma al tiempo que los otros hombres sacaban las suyas para apuntarle

-Tras esto soltó el arma y levanto las manos. Debía hacer lo que querían si no quería que la lastimaran

-Mañana iremos a la boda de la maldita mujer- refiriéndose a Mamori

-¿Por qué?

-Y tu serás quien nos la entregue

-¿Para que la quieren? Ya tiene lo que querían

-Jodido enano solo has lo que te decimos si quieres recuperarla- apretó con fuerza el cuello de la chica, causando que su rostro reflejara su dolor y unas silenciosas lágrimas finalmente surcaran sus mejillas

-Esta bien- susurro frustrado

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto poniendo un poco más de fuerza

-¡Lo haré!- grito desesperado, no quería ayudarles si podía evitarlo, pero no podía permitir que lastimaran a Suzuna

-Bien- sonrió –y recuerda no contarle a nadie de nuestro trato si no quieres que le suceda algo –después todos se fueron dejando a un angustiado Senna

El día de la boda la Iglesia estaba llena con amigos, conocidos y familiares de los novios. Ambos estaban nerviosos pero por razones totalmente distintas.

Mamori no podía creer que aún siguiera en esto a pesar de finalmente tomar una decisión. Pero se lo había pedido él. Así que manos a la obra.

La marcha nupcial empezó cuando ella entro a la Iglesia del brazo de su padre. Frente al sacerdote estaba Kei, a su lado estaba Senna, el padrino, y en el lado opuesto estaba su mejor amiga quien era la madrina.

Todo siguió con normalidad, pero a la mitad de la ceremonia disparos interrumpieron la boda. El desorden empezó a causa del pánico entre los presentes. En medio del caos Senna se encargo de proteger a Mamori, llevándola lejos del desorden. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de quienes eran intento huir de su amigo, pero antes de lograrlo se encontraron con Hiruma.

-¿Dónde esta Suzuna?- pregunto Senna seriamente interponiéndose en la pareja. Aún no estaba seguro en seguir con esto. Si sabía donde encontrarla tal vez podría evitar una tragedia.

-En el último cubículo de los baños de hombres del parque de atrás- contesto dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago para evitar que los siguiera para luego tomar de la cintura una sorprendida mujer

-Yo pensé…

-Esto es más divertido- sonrió corriendo con ella, prácticamente cargándola con un brazo, mientras disparaba a cualquiera que lo intentará

Tan pronto subieron a un auto negro se fueron al igual que el resto de los Yakuzas. Horas más tarde se dieron cuenta del "secuestro" de la novia. Kei se sentido furioso y decepcionado cuando se entero. Finalmente entendía el porque de los pequeños cambios y la actitud de su ex prometida.

Mamori sabía perfectamente que al escapar con él nunca volvería a ver a las personas que dejo en la Iglesia, pero eso ya no le importaba. Mientras pudiera estar con él vendería incluso su alma al diablo. Aunque puede que ya se la haya entregado al Demonio.

FIN

Espero les guste este fic, que es el primero que escribo de Eyeshield 21. Cuando vi esta imagen:

http : / / kadeart0 . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3fpx1v

se me ocurrio este fic. Aún me sorprende lo que salio de mi cabecita loca con solo una imagen xD además me quede con las ganas de mostrar más sobre... bueno todo aunque ya no incluia la parte de la boda así que solo decidi hacer este oneshot, si quieren publicaré una versión más larga de esta idea: Mamori y Youishi se conocen. El es Yakuza. Ella prometida de un oficial, o tal vez alguien más importante en la comisaria. Se enamoran, los problemas, etc.

Si quieren pues si la haré pues mi hermana me exige una xD aunque tendra q esperar hasta q termine con los otros fic largos que tengo ¬¬ y decidirme que papel tiene Senna, un poli honesto, un poli corrupto o otro sirviente de Hiruma, aunque me sigo inclinando más al poli honesto, va más con su personalidad y sería bueno un encuentro con Hiruma. Donde Suzuna no este en medio.

En fin. Nos vemos y no olviden dejar reviews, ¿ok?


End file.
